EPIC FAIL
by MushMush
Summary: VERSAILLES - Rien ne va plus chez les Versailles. En compétition perpétuelle, les deux guitaristes exaspèrent leur entourage. Pour éviter le pire, ils promettent de faire des efforts. Mais oublier et pardonner n'est pas toujours facile...


**Titre : **EPIC FAIL - Ou l'histoire d'un pari qui avait failli très mal tourner.

**Auteur : **MushMush

**Groupe : **Versailles

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des membres du groupe ne m'appartient (Pourtant, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir TERU... Enfin non, le pauvre xD)

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je tiens à préciser que ce "machin" (je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler d'une fiction, vu le truc bidon que c'est xD) a été écrit sur un coup de tête aux environs de 3-4 heures du matin, après un visionnage (on pourrait presque parler de "matage" à ce niveau-là...) intensif de vidéos du groupe. Je n'ai pas cherché à être réaliste ni rien, c'est juste un gros délire qu'il faut prendre au second degré (et même au 36e, après réflexion xD).

M'enfin, comme je sais que la débilité et la fatigue n'excusent pas tout, je vous demande d'avance de me pardonner pour la "chose" que je viens de pondre xD. Ah, et je précise qu'elle sera en trois chapitres, ceci étant le premier (logique... non ? xD).

Valaaaa ! :D

* * *

**EPIC FAIL – ****Ou l'histoire d'un pari qui avait failli ****très**** mal tourner.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Juillet 2010 - Londres_

-Allez, on recommence encore une fois ! Un… Deux… Trois !

Une envolée de notes rompit le silence de la petite pièce. Un morceau complexe de cinq minutes à peine, joué en duo par deux guitaristes concentrés, les doigts crispés sur leur instrument et la sueur perlant sur leur front.

Ce morceau aurait pu paraître plaisant… si ces cinq petites minutes ne s'étaient pas démultipliées, pour finalement dépasser les soixante.

Il en était devenu très irritant, poussant tous les spectateurs présents au départ à quitter les lieux, les tympans au bord de l'implosion.

Enfin… Presque tous.

Un seul homme était toujours présent, adossé au chambranle de la porte ouverte.

Sa stature droite, immobile, ainsi que son visage figé donnaient l'impression qu'il était indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait, et particulièrement à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Cependant, un détail le trahissait : un léger tic agitait par moments le côté gauche de sa lèvre, témoignage involontaire de son agacement croissant.

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils agissent comme des enfants ?_

Il attendit que le morceau se termine pour se décoller du mur et se diriger, le pas lourd, vers les deux guitaristes, devant lesquels il se planta, les mains sur les hanches.

Ces derniers ne semblèrent même pas remarquer sa présence, tout obnubilés qu'ils étaient par leur discussion qui s'animait un peu plus à chaque mot.

Visiblement, ils étaient en désaccord sur un point on ne peut plus crucial :

-Cette fois, je pense que c'est moi !

-Tu penses ou tu en es sûr ?

-Je… Je pense.

-Donc, tu n'es pas sûr.

-Si, bien sûr ! Je suis sûr que je crois t'avoir battu.

-… Mais encore ?

-Euh… Je pense t'avoir battu parce que je suis sûr de croire que j'ai joué la dernière note quelques secondes avant toi. Donc, je suis sûr que je pense avoir été plus rapide.

-… Tu veux un peu d'eau fraîche ?

-Quoi ? … Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis sûr, et bien sûr, MOI, de voir de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles.

Le guitariste appuya ses dires d'un sourire sarcastique, qui s'élargit encore lorsque son cadet, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, porta machinalement les mains à ses oreilles.

Ce dernier réalisa soudain –et tardivement, il faut bien le dire- et tenta maladroitement de noyer le poisson en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire ouvertement celui qu'il qualifiait très souvent de « bourreau ».

En effet, son aîné a-do-rait profiter de sa crédulité et de son caractère rêveur pour lui faire toutes sortes de blagues dont les conséquences n'étaient pas toujours des plus heureuses.

Et à l'idée de celles que son geste allait entraîner dans les heures à venir, la honte et la rage le submergeaient, lui donnant l'envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol à grands coups de guitare et de s'y terrer pour le restant de ses jours.

_Hizaki ne laissera pas passer ça, je peux en être sûr…_

Se maudissant intérieurement pour sa bêtise, il chercha désespérément une réplique cinglante, quelque chose qui couperait si bien cet imbécile dans son élan qu'il n'oserait plus rien lui dire ni lui faire –ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

Quelques jours de répit seraient si bien, surtout à la veille d'un concert qui l'angoissait déjà plus que tout…

Mais malheureusement –et comme bien souvent-, rien ne lui vint à temps, et ce fut son « bourreau » qui brisa le silence.

-Bon, je pense que nous pouvons à présent mettre un point final à notre petite conversation, non ?

-… Comment ça ?

-Je suis le vainqueur. Point final.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Point final.

-Attends, on est sûrs de rien ! Pourquoi on recommencerait pas le morceau, pour être sûrs que…

-ASSEZ !

De plus en plus irrité par cette dispute sans queue ni tête, le « spectateur oublié » (si, avouez-le, vous l'aviez oublié vous aussi ! Enfin… Vous ! Héhé ^^') s'était enfin décidé à intervenir, d'une manière qui, il faut l'avouer, ne lui avait au départ pas traversé l'esprit.

Il avait en effet sérieusement songé à leur envoyer en pleine tête le seau d'eaux usées que la femme de ménage avait abandonné dans un coin de la pièce, mais y avait renoncé au dernier moment.

Sachant le soin tout particulier que ces deux hurluberlus apportaient à leur apparence et leur caractère plutôt prompt à la vengeance, il aurait couru un risque bien trop important –d'autant qu'il n'était lui-même pas le dernier à passer des heures à se pomponner chaque matin.

Il avait donc choisi –à contre-cœur- une solution plus « soft ».

Enfin, « soft »… Tel n'était pas l'avis des deux guitaristes, dont l'un avait été tellement surpris qu'il en était tombé de sa chaise –on ne précisera pas lequel c'est, tout le monde a compris-, et l'autre s'était figé, la bouche ouverte et le rouge aux joues, honteux d'être pris alors qu'il s'amusait aux dépens d'un être (soi-disant) innocent –même si c'était loin d'être la première fois.

-… C'est toi, Kamijo ?–demanda d'une voix à peine audible le seul des deux encore capable de parler (le « steack haché » sous la chaise, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas).

-Nooon, non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas moi. Tu vois bien, je ne suis pas là. Je ne suis qu'un rêve, un être formé d'Amour (avec un grand A) et de roses, descendu sur Terre pour dissocier le bien du mal et apporter la Paix. –répondit, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser, le dit Kamijo.

-Je ne sais pas si t'es venu apporter la Paix, mais en tout cas, t'apportes sacrément bien la frousse… -poursuivit le « steack haché », toujours de sa petite voix tremblotante.

Un regard mauvais du « porteur de frousse » le dissuada d'en dire davantage et il dissimula son visage derrière le dossier de la pauvre chaise –qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

Kamijo profita de ce répit pour dire d'une voix tremblante –de rage, dans son cas - :

-Franchement, je ne vous comprend pas. Vous êtes de très bons guitaristes, tous les deux (il voulait dire « la preuve, vous êtes dans mon groupe », mais il s'est retiendu à temps u_u) , alors pourquoi faut-il que vous vous sentiez obligés de vous mettre la pression de cette façon ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait ce stupide esprit de compétition, entre vous deux ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi faut-il absolument que vous vous lanciez des défis à tort et à travers, sans vous soucier du tort que vous causez à votre entourage ?

Il avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots.

Des mois. Cela faisait des mois que cette situation absurde durait. Il ignorait quel avait été le facteur déclencheur –et il n'était franchement pas sûr de vouloir le savoir-, mais toujours était-il que depuis, les conditions de vie du groupe s'étaient considérablement altérées.

Autrefois, les deux guitaristes entretenaient des relations fort amicales. L'esprit de compétition était certes déjà présent, mais il n'entachait ni leur jeu ni leur amitié.

Et puis, un jour, nul ne savait pourquoi, ils avaient commencé à se défier pour un oui pour un non. Au départ, Kamijo avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen comme un autre de se perfectionner à la guitare, et il les avait laissés faire.

Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter le jour où il avait découvert que cet esprit de compétition n'était plus seulement présent dans le domaine de la guitare, mais aussi dans tous les aspects de la vie courante. Il les avait même surpris en train de compter le nombre de leur paires de chaussettes, pour savoir lequel en avait le plus !

Cela frisait le ridicule.

-Pourquoi ? –répéta t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, bon sang ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ils connaissaient la réponse, bien sûr, mais chacun d'eux était bien trop fier pour l'avouer. C'était tellement bête…

Voyant qu'ils lui tiendraient tête quoi qu'il arrive, Kamijo se résolut à leur poser un ultimatum :

-Je vous préviens d'emblée : ce petit jeu doit cesser. Parlez, battez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes… Je ne sais pas, faites ce que vous voulez. Mais faites quelque chose. Et vite. Parce que si vous ne redevenez pas plus raisonnables, je ne donne pas cher de l'avenir de ce groupe.

Les traits extraordinairement tirés, Kamijo tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui les deux guitaristes pantois.

-… Tu… crois qu'il était sérieux ? –interrogea le cadet d'une petite voix.

-Je pense, oui. Hors, tu sais combien ce groupe lui tient à cœur. S'il a dit ça, c'est que… que nous devons vraiment lui pourrir la vie.

-… Yuki pense la même chose, alors ?

-Probablement.

Le plus jeune fit la moue, puis se rassit sur sa chaise, bras et jambes croisés.

-Je suppose qu'on est allés trop loin…

-Tu supposes bien. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne s'en est rendu compte, et par notre faute, c'est tout le groupe qui risque de payer.

-On ne peut pas laisser une chose pareille se produire ! Je ne veux pas que notre imbécillité provoque la fin de tout ce qu'on a réussi à créer !

Hizaki hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux rivés dans ceux, emplis de larmes, de son cadet.

_Nous sommes allés beaucoup trop loin… Cela doit cesser. Maintenant._

-C'est quand même incroyable qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se soit rendu compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. –fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras. Il a quand même fallu que Kamijo…

-… déclenche un ouragan, avec vents de force 12. Ouais… On a été sacrément aveugles. Mais ça va changer. Je vais faire des efforts.

Hizaki hocha la tête, signe qu'il allait en faire aussi.

Après s'être mutuellement promis qu'ils feraient également tout pour que les dernières répétitions avant le concert se passent bien, ils se séparèrent, Hizaki quittant la pièce.

Le plus jeune resta donc seul, le regard rivé sur leurs deux chaises abandonnées.

Il se sentait coupable, et honteux. D'avoir laissé une histoire aussi stupide contaminer leur groupe. Mais le mal était fait, et à présent, il devait réparer.

Il avait quand même fallu que Kamijo lui hurle dessus pour lui ouvrir les yeux, pour qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il avait fait à ces personnes qui lui étaient si chères.

Il soupira profondément, puis quitta la pièce, déterminé à faire tout son possible pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme quand ils étaient heureux d'être tous ensemble…

Il était à mi-chemin de la porte de sa chambre, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée sournoise comme seul le côté tordu de son esprit pouvait en nourrir.

Car s'il y avait une chose, une seule qu'il fallait retenir concernant Teru (sisi, c'est bien lui :P), c'était qu'il était extraordinairement rancunier. Et il y avait des choses qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à laisser passer.

Il devait faire des efforts, d'accord. Mais avant, il avait une dernière chose à accomplir.

Un dernier pari.

Mais pour être certain qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence fâcheuse à son geste, il devait s'assurer le concours d'un soutien solide.

Sa veste sous le bras, il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuki.

* * *

**Mu' :** Tamtadadaaaaaaaaam ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma première fiction sur les Versailles ! (oui oui, je suis fière u_u)

**HIZAKI : **Tu oses appeler "fiction" ce... déchet ?

**Mu' : **Oui, bon... Je suis consciente que ça ne ressemble à rien, meuh bon... u_u"

**TERU : **Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui me fait martyriser ?

**Mu' : **Parce que c'est rigolo u_u

**TERU : **Maieuh

**KAMIJO : **Moi aussi je trouve ça rigolo =D

**HIZAKI : **Mwahahahaha !

**TERU : **T_T

**Mu' : **Ralala... ... ... ... Reviews ? :P (en attendant, je vais me construire un bunker souterrain... on sait jamais, ça peut être utile xD )


End file.
